1. Field of the Invention
A fish-trapping device should not trap just one or two fish and, instead, should attract, and then trap, large numbers of fish. Yet, that fish-trapping device should be easy to set, easy to empty, and easy to handle.
2. Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,279 for Fishing Net which was granted on June 11, 1974, a very practical and useful fishing net and signalling device are disclosed. A feed pan is placed within that net and is held down by a substantial amount of feed. After substantial numbers of fish have entered that net and have eaten sufficient portions of that feed, that feed pan tilts to cause a switch to close and thereby cause the signalling device to develop a signal. Although that fishing net is extremely practical and usable, it requires the fisherman to raise the net when the signal is developed; and that signal may be developed at various times during the night.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,004 for Fishing Net which was granted on Aug. 20, 1974, a fishing net is disclosed which has an inflatable tube that normally is largely devoid of air. A feed pan is placed within that net and is held down by a substantial amount of feed. After substantial numbers of fish have entered that net and have eaten sufficient portions of that feed, that feed pan tilts to close a switch and thereby cause a solenoid valve to open to permit compressed gas to enter the inflatable tube and thus cause the top of the net to rise to the surface. Although that fishing net is extremely practical and useful, it requires the fisherman to pull the net close to or onto the land to collect the fish therein.